


Tin Ravens

by Troo



Category: Paintings - Sylessae
Genre: Betrayal, Castles, Elves, F/M, Generic fantasy world, Gnomes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troo/pseuds/Troo
Summary: Elven Crown Princess Elonna Kelnorin is betrayed by those she loves most dearly. This is the tale of how far she will go and what she will lose in order to repay them in kind.





	Tin Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was based on a study painting that was being worked on by one of my favorite artists (https://twitter.com/sylessae) during her online art stream. The elf's expression planted an idea in my brain. With Sylessae's permission, I've created this story as a companion piece to her art.
> 
> There will be adult situations, but my goal is to keep them as tasteful as possible. R-rated movie content or milder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to Syl, Andria, Percy, Allana, Eleanora, and Hollow for making this a reality.

 

\---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---

 

Between one heart’s beat and the next, the sanctity of her garden refuge was wholly shattered. In the time it took for three beats more, her sanity began to follow.

Her sister’s breathless gasp and her fiancé’s low groan would forever be etched into her memory alongside the stomach-churning sight that couldn’t be unseen.

Elonna stared vacantly at the people she cared about more than any others as they defiled her private haven and her engagement vows with a simple, timeless act: skirt hiked high, flesh against flesh, two became one.

Something inside of her died. And at that moment, something terrible awoke in its place.

Focus returned. She came back to herself as an insistent need to erase those that had hurt her rushed to fill the hole they’d torn in her heart. Elonna didn’t hate them. She simply wanted them gone. Love had turned against her and dealt a far greater wound than any blade ever could.

Never again would she allow herself to be played the fool.

A pitiless, dispassionate scheme that would alter a kingdom’s course began to take root in her mind as she turned silently and left her sanctuary behind for the very last time.

 

\---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---   ---===---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chugging away at the next chapter right now! The whole story is plotted and outlined already.


End file.
